Primera cita
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: En todo inicio de un vínculo siempre habrá un suceso que definirá del todo una relación como un recuerdo imborrable en el corazón... Relato Madohomu como un feliz cumpleaños a Madoka-sama


Era una noche en la ciudad luego de un arduo día de patrullaje, una chica de gafas y trenzas vestida de marinera gris estaba viendo el paisaje triste y nocturno de la ciudad con su urbe bañada en las luces brillantes de neón fluorescentes y la luna llena. Homura miraba aquella noche con una cara algo triste pues tenía la desdicha de amar a esa chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola Homura-chan?

-…

-Ya es tarde, vamos a casa- De todos los miembros del Holy Quintet nunca se imaginó que fuera esa chica de la que estaba perdida como andando en las nubes, su cabello rosa como la primavera, sus orbes rojos como manzanas y esa piel clara… Su nombre, Toru Rikiishi, digo, Madoka Kaname.

La joven de gafas al ver a la pequeña pelirrosa sentía como su corazón se aceleraba mientras un rubor empezaba a emerger en su rostro

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo pensar en el bienestar de Megu-chan y de…

-La tal Suigintou, ¿Verdad?

El tema que ellas se referían era que una bruja atacó al hospital de Mitakihara, exactamente a una joven de traslado para valoraciones médicas, Kakizaki Megu, Homura que era una conocida de la joven en mención junto con Madoka le salvaron la vida aunque tuvieron un pequeño roce con una especie de niña mágica o muñeca como se decía, Sugintou era su nombre.

Pero por ahora la mayor preocupación era en cómo lidiar un maldito fin de semana luego de una ardua jornada de cacería de brujas como la obtención de semillas. Yendo al tema en conversación Homura estaba con la cabeza baja sintiéndose culpable por interferir en salvar a su amiga de antaño cuando ese deber era de Suigintou.

Madoka se acercó a su amiga tímida de gafas y puso una mano sobre el hombro, la pelinegra de gafas se quedó de piedra mientras la pequeña pelirrosa le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien pues ella tiene a su ángel. Suigintou es capaz de cuidarla de todo y proteger su futuro aunque…- Era cierto que Kakizaki sufría de un enfermedad que la llevaría de este mundo en muy poco tiempo, solo esperaban que Suigintou no la afectara tanto pues a su modo se preocupaba de esa chica.

Las dulces palabras de Madoka por oraciones muy largas o cortas hacían que el rubor de Homura se hiciera más notorio, una de las cosas que caracterizaba a la pelirrosa era que no tomaba las cosas sin burla (Caso contrario con Kyoko y Sayaka), eso junto con otros puntos era lo bastante obvio para enamorarse de ella.

Quizás desde hace varios meses era su mejor amiga hasta ahora, interactuaba de buena manera con ella pero no quería ser más su amiga, quería ser más que eso. Ya era la hora de la verdad, se armó de suficiente valor para lograr un paso: La primera cita.

Antes de los sucesos a contar había practicado con Mami desde hace semanas con tal de no parecer patética ante su pequeña compañera pero lidiaba con su timidez

-K-k-Kaname-san… ¿P-podrías ir c-conmigo a una c-cita?-Fue la frase que salió de sus labios y en ese momento se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia, en menos de nada al darse cuenta de su error se dio una facepalm, se sentía patética, tanto para nada y para colmo tartamudeó demasiado.

Levantó la mirada y la expresión de su compañera lucía muy confundida. De pronto un silencio invadió aquel lugar al paisaje en visto de la urbe… Lo sabía perfectamente, no era digna ante ella.

-¡K-kaname-san! ¡Perdón por molestarte!- Exclamó la entristecida Homura, se volteó en menos de nada se dio la media vuelta para marcharse pero pasó algo inesperado cuando creía que todo estaba perdido.

Madoka tomó su mano con la suya, la pelinegra quedó sin habla hasta congelada al sentir ese suave como caluroso tacto de su amada y esa sonrisa gentil como humilde… Nunca se arrepentía de estar en un momento a solas con su pequeña heroína.

-Homura-chan, me gustaría ir a una cita contigo

Eso puso de felicidad a la joven de gafas la cual no podía responder ni dar una palabra concreta y aparte estaba teniendo un nuevo problema, no sabía que cosas se hacen en una cita ni tampoco sabía cómo debía ir Madoka vestida, es que siempre esa niña de cabello rosado lucía muy hermosa.

-¿Te parece bien mañana?

-C-claro

Las dos chicas fueran a sus respectivas casas aunque Homura caminó y actuó como una completa boba pero era evidente que estaba con las ganas de ver a su querida amiga y quizás solo quizás abrir su corazón hacia ella, cuando finalmente llegó a su casa y luego de hacer sus quehaceres por lo que quedaba de noche, se acostó algo agotada pero no logró pegar un ojo por la felicidad que la embargaba por lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba muy feliz de que la chica de sus sueños había aceptado ir a una cita con ella…

(…)

Al amanecer ya la joven tenía la más digna ropa o la mejor para impresionar a Madoka, un suéter blanco con rombos negros en dos pequeñas filas, una falda negra corta, unas pantimedias negras y zapatillas, de hecho se soltó el cabello pero mantenía las gafas, lucía muy bien para ser exactos.

Tenía que intentar parecer tan poca cosa ante ella aunque si fuera, luego de unos minutos de espera aunque la pelinegra mantenía firme esa esperanza llegó el milagro, una ráfaga de aire y viento al estilo de la virgen de Guadalupe mientras el olor a primavera y frutos rojos seguía ahí impregnado en su olfato.

-Y bien, Homura-chan, ¿Cómo me veo?- Esa dulce voz la podía reconocer en cualquier parte, era la misma que le alegraba su existencia, Homura al girar no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la insuperable belleza que estaba ante sus ojos.

Madoka tenía el cabello suelto y usaba un vestido rojo sin mangas como de una sola pieza, algo muy llamativo que fulminó a su corazón casi dándole un paro cardiaco de la impresión, el habla no le salía, sólo podía mantener la boca abierta mientras trataba de limpiarse la vista y los lentes para saber y eso era una visión.

La pequeña pelirrosa le dedicó una linda sonrisa para luego salir de su casa mientras su padre y su hermanito se despedían de ella como a la persona que ser la prometida de su hija.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó la pelinegra de gafas sin quitarse ese rubor

-Hoy hay una feria en la ciudad, así que me preguntaba si querías ir o prefieres otro lado

-Me parece bien

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la feria donde fueron a varios juegos como a ver una pequeña obra de teatro kabuki, una flauta sonaba de fondo mientras una geisha de verde con una mascara chistosa salía con sombrero inclinando el culo adelante mientras un tipo de negro con cabellera blanca y mascara de demonio se la pasaba manoseándola pero era sacado a la fuerza y golpeado por una especie de chico o chica, de yukata azul y peinado corto que hacía como el esposo de la geisha y su deber era hacerse respetar y sacar del camino al hombre que manoseaba a su esposa, ese tipo de teatro hacía reír a cualquiera, Madoka como Homura no eran la excepción.

Luego de eso recorrían gran parte del parque y no pudo evitar algo que jamás se volvería a repetir por su falta de valor o por la venida de Walpurgis: Se puso delante de Madoka, se inclinó como si fuera un noble valiente caballero a la espera de su doncella y besó su dulce mano. La pequeña pelirrosa quedó sorprendida por su actuar mientras la pobre Homura esperaba una reacción de su parte sea buena o mala pero en realidad no ocurrió ya que siguieron su camino.

(Insertar vals de ensueño del OST de Candy Candy)

Después de un rato llegaron a la plaza principal, se toparon con un concierto de jazz y balada romántica y en el palco habían personas divididas en grupo de dos bailando como si de un vals se tratase. Homura veía como las parejas bailaban felizmente.

-Homura-chan, ¿Te gustaría bailar?- Fueron las palabras que dijo esa pequeña de ojos carmín haciendo que la pelinegra de gafas respondiera con un irremediable "Sí"

Su corazón no estaba preparado para bailar con Madoka mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba cada vez más, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía mover ni un dedo.

-Vamos, Homura-chan, no seas tímida- Le dijo como una niña acercándose a la pelinegra de gafas, podía sentir su respiración. Con su delicada mano izquierda tomó su mano derecha para colocarla en su cintura, Homura casi perdía el conocimiento por esa acción.

Luego colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho para al final entrelazar su mano izquierda con su mano derecha, la pelinegra de gafas intentó serenarse lo más posible así con el notorio rubor de su mejilla como su habla silenciada, bailando con el ritmo de la música.

Al terminar el baile, las dos chicas se dirigieron nuevamente hacia sus casas pero durante su trayecto se toparon con un local de flores, así que Homura compró un gran ramo para Madoka. La pequeña pelirrosa las aceptó felizmente.

Ya había caído la noche, así que se sentaron en una banca de un parque menos visitado de la ciudad y se pusieron a contemplar el firmamento.

-Homura-chan, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó la pelirrosa señalando a una libreta pequeña que tenía la joven de gafas en su mano

-¿Ah eso?- De pronto la vergüenza rápidamente la invadió- Es una libreta que encontré tirada en el suelo cuando peleamos anoche con la bruja- Era una libreta negra y la forma de sus textos se juraría que eran poemas dedicadas para alguien pero no se sabía a ciencia cierta quién.

Madoka le entró la curiosidad mientras sonreía tiernamente

-¿Podrías leer algunos?- Leer, tocar y ver algo ajeno era malo pero esa sonrisa le llenaba de alegría al alma de Homura la cual con suspiro y aclarando su garganta leyó el siguiente

**Mi hermoso ángel negro**

**Necesito tu voz para respirar**

**Necesito tus ojos para ver**

**Necesito tus labios para sentir**

**Necesito tu alma para vivir**

**Necesito tu existencia para sonreír**

**Te necesito para saber amar**

**Te ama con Locura… ¿Shinku?**

La pelinegra como la pelirrosa quedaron impresionadas ante tal despliegue lirico de esa tal Shinku aunque no sabían a qué persona se la había dedicado pero Homura dada su intelecto ya sabía quién era la enamorada de ese poema… Megu Kakizaki (Pobre tonta ignoró la palabra ángel por lo que su deducción es falsa)

Madoka por su parte estaba impresionada pero contenta por esas liricas

-Ese poema fue lindo- Opinó a lo que pidió a Homura que leyera esos poemas y se notaba la corriente poética de ese autor desconocido pero Homura con tal de no cometer alguna falta hacia la intimidad decidió que debía devolver esa libreta a Megu en una visita al hospital al día siguiente.

Después de eso ambas chicas decidieron ir de paso al apartamento donde vivía Kyoko y al entrar notaron que la pelirroja como Sayaka estaban ebrias, probablemente a las peleas constantes entre ambas. Ambas chicas sobrias estaban de buen humor aunque incomodas decidieron limpiar el desastre como en acostar en el sofá a ambas idiotas para no causar molestia.

Finalmente ambas chicas estaban cansadas a lo que para refrescarse tuvieron que beber de un six pack que había en la nevera y decidieron beber una lata cada una pero… El infortunio era que en aquel entonces Homura no era buena manejando el alcohol a lo que cayó dormida sobre el suelo y eso que fue una simple lata.

Al día siguiente había despertado en el pequeño futón donde dormía, una Sayaka mareada con olor a alcohol y voz torpe como rascosa le comentó que cuando se había quedado dormida Madoka se acercó para quitarle sus lentes y empezó a acariciar su cabeza pero Homura no sabía con qué motivo esa pequeña de cabellos rosa hizo eso por ella.

¿Acaso lo hizo por ser una buena amiga? ¿O en realidad…? Por alguna razón aquella noche si no recordaba sintió como unos labios se colocaban en su mejilla y luego un dulce susurro en su oído… No, no lo creía… Era imposible que ahora su mejor amiga le dijera esa frase.

Daisuki… Por alguna razón, ese fue uno de los mejores días que atesoraría en lo más profundo de su ser.


End file.
